Ms. Marvel (2006)
Inspired by the events of the House of M, Carol wonders why she isn't the greatest superhero around, and becomes inspired to call herself the Best of the Best. Written by Brian Reed with art by Roberto De La Torre, Aaron Lopresti, Sana Takeda and more. Msmarvel1-2006.png|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 1|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 1 Msmarvel2-2006.png|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 2|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 2 Msmarvel3-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 3|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 3 Msmarvel4-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 4|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 4 Msmarvel5-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 5|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 5 Msmarvel6-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 6|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 6 Msmarvel7-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 7|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 7 Msmarvel8-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 8|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 8 Msmarvel9-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 9|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 9 Msmarvel10-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 10|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 10 Msmarvel11-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 11|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 11 Msmarvel12-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 12|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 12 Msmarvel13-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 13|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 13 Msmarvel14-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 14|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 14 Msmarvel15-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 15|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 15 Msmarvel16-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 16|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 16 Msmarvel17-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 17|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 17 Msmarvel18-2006.JPG|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 18|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 18 Msmarvel19-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 19|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 19 Msmarvel20-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 20|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 20 Msmarvel21-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 21|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 21 Msmarvel22-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 22|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 22 Msmarvel23-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 23|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 23 Msmarvel24-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 24|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 24 Msmarvel25-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 25|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 25 Msmarvel26-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 26|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 26 Msmarvel27-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 27|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 27 Msmarvel28-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 28|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 28 Msmarvel29-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 29|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 29 Msmarvel30-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 30|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 30 Msmarvel31-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 31|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 31 Msmarvel32-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 32|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 32 Msmarvel33-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 33|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 33 Msmarvel34-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 34|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 34 Msmarvel35-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 35|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 35 Msmarvel36-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 36|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 36 Msmarvel37-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 37|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 37 Msmarvel38-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 38|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 38 Msmarvel39-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 39|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 39 Msmarvel40-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 40|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 40 msmarvel41-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 41|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 41 Msmarvel42-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 42|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 42 Msmarvel43-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 43|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 43 Msmarvel44-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 44|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 44 Msmarvel45-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 45|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 45 Msmarvel46-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 46|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 46 Msmarvel47-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 47|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 47 Msmarvel48-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 48|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 48 Msmarvel49-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 49|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 49 Msmarvel50-2006.jpg|Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 50|link=Ms. Marvel (2006) no. 50 Giantsizemsmarvel.jpg|Giant-Size Ms. Marvel|link=Giant-Size Ms. Marvel Msmarvel-special.jpg|Ms. Marvel Special|link=Ms. Marvel Special Msmarvel-storyteller.jpg|Ms. Marvel Storyteller|link=Ms. Marvel Storyteller Msmarvel-annual.jpg|Ms. Marvel Annual no. 1|link=Ms. Marvel Annual no. 1 Category:Series Category:Ms. Marvel Category:Carol Danvers Category:2006 series